Merlin, Is That a Cat?
by ypput
Summary: "Merlin... Is that a cat?" Arthur asked as Merlin deposited the tabby on Arthur's table. I'm not entirely sure what to say about this other than that somehow I've made a series of drabbles about Gwaine getting turned into a cat...
1. Merlin Is That a Cat?

**"Merlin... Is that a cat?"**

_"Merlin... Is that a cat?" Arthur asked as Merlin deposited the tabby on Arthur's table._

**I'm not entirely sure what to say about this other than that somehow I've made a series of drabbles about Gwaine getting turned into a cat... I know, I'm not sure either. Still. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters, but fan fic is fun, so I write about them!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin... Is that a cat?" Arthur asked as Merlin deposited the tabby on Arthur's table.<p>

"Yes."

"I want a cat for... What exactly?" Arthur enquired.

Merlin and the cat seemed to exchange glances before Merlin cleared his throat and said the only logical thing one could say when one has a cat, that isn't actually a cat, but Sir Gwaine. How Gwaine had come to be a cat was a slightly unfortunate set of events that ultimately culminated in a tavern brawl and Merlin attempting to be helpful. Needless to say it had gone disastrously wrong.

"Mice," Merlin said gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it - More to come. Please review :D<strong>


	2. Aren't you cute!

"Awww! He's so cute!" Gwen said as the tabby wove in and out of her legs purring madly. "Aren't you? Aren't you cute!" She cooed sweeping the cat into her arms and tickling it under the chin. "Where did you find him?" She asked turning to Merlin who was watching the scene with barely concealed amusement.

"The Tavern," Merlin answered completely honestly.

"What's he called?" She asked as the feline burrowed tighter into her chest, still purring madly.

"Gwaine," Merlin replied simply.

"Gwaine..." She repeated slowly, holding the cat at arms length.

It winked back at her.

"Sir Gwaine... Actually..."

* * *

><p><strong>Because Gwaine totally would use this situation to his advantage ;3 Enjoy! More to come - Please review!<strong>


	3. Shiny Things

"Merlin, how did this happen?" Gaius asked, dismayed, after a brief explanation as to the origins of the tabby cat that had just been deposited in the middle of his work bench.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I thought you might be able to help - Maybe figure out how to get him back to normal?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Human transformation is notoriously difficult, Merlin," Gaius said shaking his head, "But I'll try..." He trailed off as Gwaine began batting a test tube around the bench with his paws.

"Shiny things do that to him," Merlin explained.

"Nothing's changed there then."

* * *

><p><strong>Shiny things... <strong>**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come - Please review! =D**


	4. Your cat?

"Your cat?" Percival asked, in a rare moment of eloquence, poking the tabby cat in Merlin's arms with a large finger.

"Not really... I kinda... Found him," Merlin explained, it was almost the truth.

"Oh. A stray?"

"Yeah," Merlin agreed brightly, that seemed an apt description of Gwaine, he never stayed in one place for long after all. Gwaine hissed.

"Keeping him?"

"Not if I can help it." Merlin muttered.

"I'll take him."

"Really?"

Gwaine started to purr and pull against Merlin's arms towards Percival.

"Sure. Cats make good pie."

Gwaine shrank back against Merlin, his eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to think Percival only agreed to come to Camelot for the food - More to come! Please review -Reviews make my day =3<strong>


	5. False Sense of Security

"Merlin, I think I'm allergic to that cat," Arthur said stifling a sneeze, "And it doesn't seem to do anything, it hasn't caught a single mouse yet."

"Probably just needs time to settle in... Become familiar with his surroundings." Merlin suggested, tucking the blankets neatly under the end of the bed.

"He looks plenty settled to me," Arthur muttered staring down at the tabby curled snugly amongst the pillows on his bed.

"Must be where the mice are nesting," Merlin said nodding seriously, "he's hunting them."

"Merlin, he's asleep."

"Not _asleep, _Arthur - Luring them into a false sense of security."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and favs - They really make my day! Here be another drabble! Enjoy!<strong>


	6. Stop Imagining Things

"Merlin, do you any idea what this is?" Arthur demanded shoving something small, brown and fuzzy under his servants nose.

"It's a mouse," Merlin replied roughly pushing Arthur's hand away before the said rodent got rammed up his left nostril.

"Yes, Merlin. A mouse - Do you know where I found it?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"_Under_ my pillow!" Arthur continued, ignoring Merlin's comment.

"He actually caught one?"

"That _cat_ put it there on purpose!" Arthur insisted, brandishing the stiff mouse in the direction of Gwaine's smug purring.

"Arthur, it's just a cat - Stop imagining things."

* * *

><p><strong>As if Gwaine would do <em>anything<em> to purposefully annoy Arthur... Never! Thanks for reading, and please do review! =3**


	7. That Went Well

"That went well," Merlin spluttered, waving his arms in front of him to try and clear the smoke and smell of burning hair from the air.

"The spell needs some more work," Gaius agreed, following Merlin's lead by wafting a large book.

"Gwaine?" Merlin coughed realizing the cat had vanished and hadn't reappeared as a human.

Gaius simply pointed. Merlin followed his finger to the top shelf of the bookcase where the tabby had squeezed itself in between the books and rafters so only two wide green eyes could be seen.

"He's not coming down is he?"

"Not today anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Apparently human transformation <em>is<em> notoriously tricky... Thanks for reading - Please review!**


	8. I'll Get The Broom

"Mmmm! Gwaine, pilchards!" Merlin said wafting a plate of fish heads towards Gwaine's hiding place. It had been over two days since the failed attempt to turn him back, and Gwaine still hadn't come out.

"Merlin," Gaius said tiredly, "you are aware he isn't actually a cat?"

"Well aware," Merlin hissed out the side of his mouth while still smiling invitingly at Gwaine.

"He's probably stuck," Gaius said, causing Gwaine to hiss at him. "I'll get the broom."

"Wait, Gaius! He's coming ou- Oh... I see why now..."

Gwaine had no fur. None.

"It'll grow back," Gaius said bracingly, "Probably..."

* * *

><p><strong>Continued from the last drabble - Yeah... There was a reason he was hiding. Oh dear. Thanks for reading - Reviews are loved!<strong>


	9. Allergy Friendly

"Merlin... Did you shave the cat?" Arthur asked, staring uncomprehendingly at the now wrinkled and pink creature that had been deposited on his desk.

"Different cat," Merlin said quickly.

"Why?"

"Percival ate the last one."

"No, why is it bald?"

"Allergy friendly," Merlin stated, as if that should be obvious. Arthur looked from Merlin to the cat, and back, his eyebrows creeping progressively higher.

"Bit ugly," Arthur finally said after a long pause where he just stared at the feline. "Like a Wilderen. Still-" Arthur extended a hand the stroke the cats head.

Gwaine promptly sank his teeth into it.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a brave man that calls Gwaine ugly... Even if he is a naked feline... And they do kinda have a point. Thanks for reading - Please review! =3<strong>


	10. Pie?

"Leon!" Merlin called, skidding to a halt in front of the knight.

"Have you seen Gw- My cat?"

"Cat?" Leon repeated, just to make sure he had heard this right.

"Cat. Tabby. Friendly. Not that bright." Merlin described the missing feline.

"Yes, actually - See Percival, he had a cat earlier in the kitchens - Why the rush?" But Merlin was already sprinting away.

Merlin burst into the kitchen, scattering servants as he went. Percival presence was immediately obvious, by his sheer size, sat at one of the benches. He was eating something.

"Pie?" He offered as Merlin ran across to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pie? PIE? Oh dear... Thanks for reading - Reviews are much loved! <strong>


	11. Family Recipe

"Percival what have you done!"

"It's good pie."

"It's Gwaine!"

"Where?" Percival put a protective arm round his plate.

"In the pie!"

Percival peered into the gravy, frowning, as if expecting to see his friend doing the back stroke in it.

"I made this pie."

"With Gwaine!"

"By myself."

"How could you?"

"Family recipe."

Merlin sank down on the bench opposite Percival, his head in his hands.

"Pie?" Percival offered again. "It's good. Cat agrees." Merlin froze. Wait...

"Cat?"

Percival pointed underneath the table. Merlin peered under the table. Gwaine blinked back, licking his lips, over a plate of pie.

* * *

><p><strong>:'D Good news! Percival didn't eat Gwaine after all... But is he fattening him up, hmmm? Thanks for reading - As always, I do love reviews!<strong>


End file.
